


[podfic] Separation

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Trespasser, The Fade, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: The great city of Virevarellan cannot be marked upon a map.





	[podfic] Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840732) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Separation

**Author** : astolat

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 7:37

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 6,98 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ljnlh7fzj4al2wo/astolat+-+Separation+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/gs5iti2w?token=fdb1d4852df3639b634e17bdb5ca2c34)


End file.
